Death's inevitable, Love's inevitable!
by bERUkUN
Summary: Gero Akoya and Zaou Ryuu, two rivals assassins, met once more in work: their target is Naruko Io, the prince of the South Kingdom, currently the only heir, since his parents' whereabouts are unknown. Assassin/Royalty AU, AkoIoRyuu.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"I heard you wanted to see me, you highness?"

"Yes, come in Gero."

The younger boy pouted at the usage of his last name, but entered the room to met his leader, Kusatsu Kinshirou, and approached him. He was a few steps away from him when he quickly crouched.

"I have a new mission for you, Gero", he started, sighing to the long haired man to get up. "I think you've heard about the younger prince of the south, Naruko Io. Arima, please give him the details."

"Yes, your highness" the green haired man by his right, Arima Ibushi, moved aside and started talking. "He is the single child of the King from the south, and both him and his wife's whereabouts are currently unknown. People supposes they've drowned in the sea since they were last seen leaving the land by ship. He's 20 but his birthday is soon-"

"So I assume my job is to kill him before he gets full age."

Arima smiled. Akoya knew it wasn't over amusement, after all _, he cut the other's words_. But Akoya never liked how he made his speech as long as possible, as if to make himself late or annoyed, either of these, so he always intruded, hurrying him. "Basically, yes. He's the only living heir of the throne. But that's not as simple as it sounds like. He's also got... _their_ attention."

"Please don't worry about this, Arima-san, our highness. I can deal with whoever competes with me. I, Gero Akoya, will not fail on you."

"I'm glad to hear it", Kinshirou said with his emotionless look, as always. "I'm counting on you, Gero. You can go now."

Hearing it, Akoya got up and left the room, heading to his'. He didn't need to package much; not that he didn't own plenty of things, _in which he did_ , but his stuff was already pretty much in order. He's used with that kind of life, travelling a lot, because of his work.

Young Akoya would never guess that at age of 16 he'd quit his nobility life and became an assassin. Young Akoya would never guess he'd rather the killing life than the bourgeois, honest one. Young Akoya would never guess he'd learn so much about such art and be famous by doing so. Young Akoya was goddamn boring, thinking now.

He'd been doing this for almost four years, and he liked it. He was cleaning the Earth by doing so, killing unnecessary and useless people, keeping only those beautiful creatures who deserves being alive. He doesn't sees his job as a negative, horrible thing. He's doing these people a favour, _better be dead than being such terrible and ugly being, right?_

Grinning, Akoya leaves his room, heading to his private carriage. _This is going to be easy._

* * *

"Ryuu, you're going to the Kingdom of South."

Zaou Ryuu looked at his senior with a puzzled face. "R- Right now? But, Yufuin-senpai, I just returned from the last mission!"

"We know, Ryuu, but please hear us out", Kinugawa Atsushi started, entering the dining room quickly with Yufuin En, their leader. He sat by Ryuu's left. "We're in a hurry. The king and queen from the south is missing, making their single child an easy target. He'll soon be 21 too so we better hurry and take his life's before... before..."

"Ok, I got it", Ryuu quickly said with his mouth full. He knew what - or better, _who -_ Atsushi was referring to and why he restrained to continue his speech.

"They probably already sent their chosen one. We guess it's that Gero kid, but we're not fully sure."

"Pfft, that makes things even more interesting for me, Kinugawa-senpai. You know how many times we've met in our missions. I've kicked his ass many times."

"Yeah, but you lost many times as well, don't forget", En said as enthusiastic as always. "Regardless it's him or not, you must be careful."

"Don't worry, senpais. I can deal with it."

Finishing his food, he headed to his room to pick his still undone baggage and left.

He thought about his next target. The prince of the south... In other words... Naruko Io? _That_ Io? If so, he was sure he couldn't deal with it as perfectly as his other missions. He wasn't waiting that his next mission would be on his homeland, and had no idea his old best friend would became his next target.

Though he was currently far from there, Ryuu was born in said Kingdom. He was poor, but happy, and lived with his grandma in peace. Because of some girls he knew, he befriended the kingdom's prince, Io, at a young age. But, once he got involved with the country's underground world and became a well-known assassin, both his beloved friends and family's security was in risk. Also, he wasn't in a team differently from other assassins, so his own life was hanging too.

He met En and Atsushi in one mission though, and they told him they'd protect Ryuu from those who wanted him dead. He didn't tell about Io for them, of course. And so he decided to run away with them. He couldn't explain why for Io, he wouldn't understand, and he couldn't tell the truth either, it'd be unsafe for him to know, plus he'd never like the fact he was befriending a murderer and would stay away from him. Running was the best viable option.

And apparently, after so long running from his past, he'd have to come back, and murder his best friend.

He was _so_ not ready for that.

* * *

Io looked at the night sky from his bedroom's window. It was a beautiful night, with a lot of starts in it. He could feel the pressure he'd have to deal with from now on, and was feeling insomniac. For some reason, he had no hope that his parents would arrive and everything would be fixed and back to normal. Somehow, he could _feel_ they were dead. He felt like crying, but he lacked tears, since he used them all earlier.

They were simply going to visit the Hakone's country, since they were having economic issues. The king of the north and the royal couple from the south were very close friends, so when one country were in tough moments the other helped. They didn't have any formal alliance, though both countries acted as if they did. Io didn't mind at all about it, though the northern people could be quite loud at unusual moments. Or only their prince was, he wasn't sure as of yet.

He glared at a nearby clock: a few minutes to two o'clock. It was going to be a long night...


	2. Chapter 2: Country's catwalk

Akoya left his carriage, looking around. This city was _not_ beautiful, _not even a bit_. He was already missing his homeland, one of the Far East cities. Although he was still in the same country, moving a bit more for the centre already changed the background completely. This place was very Western-looking, from the buildings' structure to the people's clothing, while his homeland had a very strong Eastern air.

 _Better finish my job quick, then. I want to get out of here as soon as I can._

The boy was wearing a disguise: he had his hair up in a perfect ponytail with a few braided strands, a black ballet flat and a baby blue dress. Yes, a dress. He loved wearing them before his missions, since men always got an extra _soft_ to answer his questions and help him with anything he needed if his disguise was of a female. His voice wasn't very manly, and he had a good knowledge of make up, so it was perfect for him.

Plus, he loved wearing dresses. But if he did so outside work, people would mock him. So he used the disguise as an excuse to own and use them.

He started to walk around, meet the place. He never went to the centre before so he was quite lost at where he should go. He could see the castle, of course, _the thing was huge_ , but he didn't know how to go there, or how he'd enter there... It'd be better if he stayed a day or two outside and gather information about the surroundings.

He saw a pub, and decided it'd be a good place to go first. But then, he felt a hand in his right shoulder and a body on his left. He jumped, but didn't look to see who it was. He knew it already. He simply grinned as the other spoke.

"Looking pretty today, babe. Are you new around here?"

Of _course_. He was sure _they_ would send someone too - actually, everyone on his party knew somehow, even their leader - but he had his doubt about who would it be. His previous mission had been almost a week ago, so he had heard about other assassin's reports, and following their travels Ryuu had been too far from the kingdom in less than two days. Because of that, he was almost sure that it wouldn't be him.

It looked like his thoughts were wrong.

He turned, just to look at his rival, Zaou Ryuu, who had that sweet, innocent smile on lips that actually meant much malice. _Annoying._ He was wearing a clothing too casual for Akoya's likes, but he tried not to express his displease at the scene. Instead, he tried his best to smile in a way it didn't look fake. "Oh yeah, I just arrived here. Would you help me out? I'm very lost, you know."

"Well, I'd love to help you out but, you know, I have things to do, places to go."

"How bad~! Why don't you bring me with you? Wherever you're going, I think it'd be nice of a gentleman like you show me around" his smile has grown, as he happily teased the pink haired male, touching his chest lightly.

Ryuu simply stared at him, analyzing the situation. He didn't want to bring Akoya to where he was going, because he was heading to his _old home_. He wanted to see how it was going after he left... And his grandma..! _How was she?_ He had no connection with her for two years; actually, he had no connection with _the whole country_. His seniors were quite nice to not send him to this kingdom on his missions, since so many wanted his head. They only did it now because it was urgent and, _obviously_ , because he was their best assassin they had.

He _had_ to know, and for that he needed Akoya _very distant_ from him, at least for now.

"I'm sorry darling, but I'm afraid I can't take you with me." He tried to increase their distance, but it was no use. _How persistent..! Annoying!_

Akoya's eyes were fixated on Ryuu's, hands still at the younger's chest. "Why so? It's just a small walk! It's not like you're bringing me to your home or anything like that. I just want to... _know you better._ "

He was clearly playing with his womanizer trait, he could tell that. He wasn't going to fall for it though; he knew the one in front of him wasn't any cute lady he'd _love_ to date and spoil, but a male in a dress - even worst, his _rival_ in a dress, who for sure was here for the same reason Ryuu was. Even if he didn't know it, anyway, he had no time nor mood to deal with the other's mind game. Ryuu tried to back off, but one step backward meant two forwards for Akoya, and he really didn't need more contact from him. _They were too close for his likings._

"I promise it won't take much of your time! It's just a few hours~." He approached his ear, and spoke in a low, whisper voice that made Ryuu shiver lightly. "Or are you in a hurry _for your job_? I don't think your boss would like an employee _mucking_ around, after all."

His fist closed, keeping himself from punching the crossdresser whose eyes were still locked on his. He really needed to get the fuck away from this guy; his patience was dead. "It's personal, babe, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh? So you're from around?" _Shit._ That douchebag's smile was so much bigger now, he was clearly amused. "Well, I did say I wasn't planning to go to your home, so that's ok. I'd love to visit it though."

 _I won this round, Zaou._

Ryuu tried to not look as nervous as he was, hoping he wasn't failing as much as he thought. "I don't think you'd like to stay on my place. Plus, you're a stranger to me. I don't even know your name."

Well, it was working. His voice sounded very 'in-control of the situation', gladly. The other boy's smile dropped a bit, but didn't fall.

"Just call me Aki."

"Aki-chan it is then. See you around?" He winked, and started to leave, when the other spoke once more.

"How rude of you, not introduce yourself."

Ryuu turned around, a grin in his lips. "I don't think that's needed. Plus, we'll certainly meet again. Now, if you excuse me" and left. Akoya looked at his back and whispered a 'jerk', thinking a bit of what he had said. _He clearly lived here before, maybe even born here. What is he hiding...?_

The pub was still ahead. There were plenty of men there, they could inform him about the place... and, if he's lucky, he can find someone who knows Zaou Ryuu.

He entered.

* * *

"Say, Atsushi... are we doing the right thing?"

The blue haired male looked at the blonde one, giving him a comforting, sweet smile. "Are you thinking too hard again, En-chan?"

"I may be... but please, answer me."

It was the morning after Ryuu left, both in their office, looking at the news and missions reports. Everything was normal. Except, En was feeling... _something_. He didn't know, but he felt like something was off. He always had this feeling, but it had grown now after he sent Ryuu to his homeland. He didn't know about his connection with Io, but he knew about Ryuu's background. Both he and Atsushi did, in fact.

The other male seemed to be thinking hard about the question his partner had done, because he kept silent for many minutes, smile now gone. He then looked deeply at En's eyes and whispered an "I'm not sure."

En, who was also looking deeply at the other, dropped his sight. "I see..." They returned their work for some moments, but once more En started speaking in a low voice, almost inaudible. "I never wanted to be an assassin."

"Hm?"

"Sorry, deep in thought again."

"It's ok, you can tell me."

En sighed. "I don't feel like I should be doing what I do. When I was a kid I wanted to be a good man or something, I'm not really sure, but now I'm _goddamn_ 23 and my work is look at newspaper, stalk people and send people off to kill them. Because I'm in this high place I'm not the one killing, but people die because of me. Healthy people with wifes, husbands and families, who should've lived for years before passing away, but I—"

"Why do you do this, then? This job."

He blinked at the questing. He... He never thought about it. Why did he do it exactly? It's been four years now... _Why the heck do I do this?_

"I think... I didn't want responsibility. My father was making me find a job... He always wanted me to work on his business, since we're blacksmith for generations, but he knew already I didn't want it. Although he gave up about making me take his place, he still forced me every day to search for a pleasing job. And when Won appeared for us, it seemed like the easiest path to take. To just… Run away from these adulthood responsibilities he wished I had."

"I remember... It was quite weird, indeed. Suspicious too, if you ask me. But... what you said makes sense."

It's been almost four years when it happened, but it was so awkward they remembered as if it happened just a few moments ago. They were chilling at a local bathhouse, in the North country, when a pink-haired man joined them. He started talking about how he needed help with his underground work, or something. It was about war, deaths, and needing people to work as his right and left arm? Like representatives of the boss who did the orders, something silly like that. The idea was creepy as _fuck_ ; a stranger finds two people they never ever saw and offer an illegal, dirty job? Sweet lord!

He was about to say no when Atsushi considered the idea. So, in the end, he just went with the flow.

The blonde laughed, as if he remembered something. The blue haired one gave him a _'what?'_ look, what made him speak. "But I think the main reason was because it was the path you were taking. If you have said no, I'd probably say no too."

Atsushi blushed, not waiting that answer. "You shouldn't have picked it just because of me! It's a serious thing, not just because it's your job but because we're dealing with people's life. If you don't like it, you should quit."

"I won't quit it if you're around here. You're like my air."

"W- Was that a compliment?" his blush grown.

"A _huge_ compliment."

The silence got back, only to be broken by, once more, Yufuin En.

"And you, Atsushi? Why are you here?"

He gave his blue-haired partner an expressionless look, but knowing En-chan, he knew he was very curious about it.

Atsushi smiled. "I guess I simply liked the idea."

* * *

It was a couple minutes to noon, and the young prince was walking though the castle's halls. His face looked just like every day, as if nothing had happened. Maybe a bit more serious from usually, but that was hard to tell. However, Naruko Io was a mess of emotions; depression, loneliness. All he wanted was to stay on his bed, under the blankets, away from the outside world. But he was also feeling deadly anxious, and couldn't stay at one spot sulking – he urged to do something, _anything_. Even with all of this, he knew the country needed him, that all that land was all under his and _only his_ hands now, what was a huge responsibility. All that people needed someone to rule, and this someone needed to be sober and wise about their actions.

So he kept his cool and walked.

He visited every single room of the castle, no exceptions. He was looking for both something and someone, anything that was off or unusual. He needed answers for the confusing attempt he dealt with by the morning; he had some possibilities in head already - of what had happened and what could be done to fix it - but he had no idea of the _actual_ fact and what would be the best option to fix it. Io was always a smart kid, but he needed a second opinion before moving.

Also, he was dealing with too many emotions to trust his own thoughts.

Opening the library's door for the second time that day, he found the one who'd best give the second opinion he needed: his right arm, Itsumo Ichiban, all alone, reading a very large book. He felt relieved, not only because of what his job was - as his right arm, he was also his adviser - but because of the trust he had towards the green haired man. He was raised to be by Io's side since Itsumo was two - when the prince was born. They both grew together, no matter the barrier their social levels and families had, so they were good friends. Io trusted him blindly.

He was also the one who was by his side after all that happened. His parents were off a lot because of the issues their ally, the Kingdom of North, was dealing with, and his best friend was disappeared - some rumours saying he was murdered. The three of them were gone now, and the only one he had was Itsumo Ichiban.

Noticing the royal boy approaching him, the glasses man closed his book. "Your majesty! How are you doing? You've been walking around the castle since breakfast ended, you made us all worried."

"I'm fine, just thinking..." he stopped a bit, deep in thought. "Is it just me or the castle is more empty than it usually is?"

"Oh- Yeah, some of our servants went to that ship with... you know..."

"I see." Io's face looked very calm, but the other knew how he was feeling deep inside. "We must hire more people then."

"Indeed, I was actually thinking about—"

"And I think we should fire everyone else, except you and some others, of course."

Itsumo's eyes grow. "Is there something bothering you, your majesty?"

The prince looked away from the other's glare, one hand in front of his face. He breathes deeply before starting to speak.

"Someone tried to kill me this morning."

"What...?"

"My breakfast was poisoned. I didn't even bother thinking what would happen from now on, since I'm the only heir. But... someone let a cat into the castle and it stole my food before I could bite it... and then died." He stopped to look at his friend, who was a bit pale. "I don't know if it is someone from inside wanting me dead since a long time ago or if the lack of security let someone from outside enter, but I can't risk it."

"I agree with you, your majesty, but... there's also the possibility someone we hire may want to kill you too. It'd be as risky if we hire people blindly."

Io started thinking even more deeply _. That's right... There is_ _ **this**_ _possibility too. How didn't I see it before?_

"What about this: We fire those who've been hired within five, six years, and keep those who works for the castle since generations. Then, we hire new people for necessary places, but ask the old employers to keep an eye on them, or something. What do you think about it, your majesty?"

The prince smiled. "And that's why you're here. Thanks, Itsumo, I'd be nowhere without you. I'll be counting on you for this task." He started to leave, but at the door he turned again. "Oh, one more thing. I think it'd be good if every old employee around here knew self defense and such, even the maids. Maybe hire a teacher?"

Itsumo smiled at his royal friend. "I'll see what I can do." Seeing that Io was almost outside the library, he raised his voice. "Excuse me, your majesty, but where are you going?"

Io looked a bit surprised for one moment, but quickly returned to his usual, serious face. "I have a funeral to attend to. I don't think that cat should be left at our hallways, and it'd be to insensible to simply throw its corpse away," and with no more words he left, leaving his friend puzzled behind. He at first decided to stop him – he'd make his clothing all dirty! – but then… he thought a bit about it. Io couldn't bury his parents, he would never visit them at the cemetery, he'd never be able to see them and say goodbyes; their body would be lost for a long time in the sea. Maybe they'll never ever see land again.

He signed. "Wait for me, your majesty!"

* * *

The South country wasn't the only place that was uneasy; therefore the South prince wasn't the only wandering around the halls, feeling hopeless. The youngest heir from the North Kingdom was just like the orphan boy, walking around the castle randomly. Hakone Yumoto was after his brother, who was having a discussion with all the country's nobles, who had arrived by the morning.

As he walked faster and faster, his steps were followed by his childhood friend, Megawa Rui. He was smaller and slower than the prince, but he kept behind him, trying to make him stop.

"Yumoto-kun, wait!" he said, panting. "Your brother shouldn't be bothered right now! He's busy—"

"I know, I know!"

Rui wasn't as noble as Yumoto, but he still had a very high class, being the son of one of the most important knights from the country. His home was very far from the castle, but he and his father, like all knights, visited sometimes when there was something urgent.

And, apparently, it was something urgent.

"Why are you going to stop him, then? You know, it must be something very serious and I think we shouldn't be interrupting it—"

"I don't care! Io-chan may be in trouble right now! If you don't want it then fine, Megawacchi! Stay behind, but don't try to stop me! We have to do something, because it's—!"

 _It's our fault._

Yumoto decided to increase his speed as he felt tears form in his eyes, leaving his friend behind. The conference room was a bit far from where he was right now, be he really didn't care. He felt as if he needed to do something... After all, it was _their_ problem that resulted on the King and Queen from the South to die.

He had the slightest idea of what his brother was discussing with the country's nobles, but he had the feeling it had to do with the Naruko issue. Although their economy was getting lower and lower, he knew it wasn't the case. The conference was made in such a hurry so it couldn't be it.

 _He had to do something..!_

The hall to the room was in silence, except for Yumoto's steps. He ran fasted as he saw the door, and slammed it open, scaring everyone inside.

"Yumoto..?" he heard his brother, the king Hakone Goura, say. "What are you doing here?"

"Goura-an-chan! We have to help the South Kingdom!"

Everyone on the room looked at the younger heir with confused eyes. They were all on a large table, and in front of the king, there was a map, but it was too far from Yumoto so he couldn't notice from where the map was from.

"What are you sayin—"

" _Please,_ Goura-an-chan, they died coming to _our_ country! To help _us_ with _our_ issues! They had nothing to do with it! But they're now much fragile than we are, we really have to-"

Yumoto stopped speaking when he felt thousand tears falling on his face. He hid it with his hands, but then felt a body next his; Goura had approached him and was now hugging him tightly. "I know Yumoto... what do you think we're discussing?"

"Huh?"

"We were discussing about a possible alliance with their kingdom. I was planning to go there with you tomorrow, but first I thought it'd be better to discuss it, because even if they're worst we're also not that good either."

"I thought..." he sobbed before proceeding. "I thought you'd leave them alone and focus on our issue—"

"Did you really think I'd do that? The South kingdom has been helping us for years and us to them even without an official alliance. I wouldn't turn around in such delicate situation."

Yumoto smiled. "We'll definitely be there for Io-chan. Sorry for intruding."

"I forgive you." Goura played a bit with his younger brother's hair before he left. He turned to look at the people on the room. "Let's continue."

* * *

Where was it? _Where was it? He lived 17 fucking years in that house he obviously knew its address_ _ **where the fuck was his house?**_

 _Calm down, Ryuu. Don't panic! Don't panic.. It'll be worst if you lose your cool._ _ **Calm down, I said!**_

Ryuu's eyes was wide, his head was spinning. And in front of him, there was only ruins, and what seemed to be burnt wood. Holy _fuck_... Does this means... They…

Oh no. Oh no _oh no_ _ **oh no**_. It was his entire fault.

The ones who wanted him dead clearly tried to kill him while he was out. Since he was gone and never appeared after that, they probably thought they managed to do it. Well... They probably found a burnt body there and thought it was him... So that'd be a natural misconception…

 _Oh_ _ **god**_ _. I'm a horrible human being._

His legs failed on him, and he felt. Tears were falling from his face. He left the only family he had, he ran from her because he thought he was protecting her, while she died because of him. Because of _his_ mistakes, _his_ job, _his_... He put his hand on his face, and cried hard.

He was feeling like trash. He came after a long time to his hometown to kill _his best friend._ _ **His best friend**_. And his grandma died _because of him._ And the worst of all: his job was pretty much related to what he was feeling right now. He killed so many... Even since he started, he'd end whoever he want, without thinking about it. How many kids were now orphan because of him? How many people became widower because of him? How many parents had buried their own kid because of him? How much pain did he create to people he'd never met?

He deserved it. He deserved losing his grandma. She didn't deserve death, but he deserved feeling that horrible, losing someone he loves. Because that's what he did. That was his job, how he had a roof and money and food. That was his living. Taking other's life, making their relatives suffer.

Quite ironic, huh? He took so many from many people and felt nothing while doing so, but when he's the one who lost, he felt miserable. That's natural though, isn't it? That's how humans are. Selfish. _'I can do whatever I want with you but you can't do whatever you want on me'_. He didn't realize when, but he started laughing at his own hypocrisy; it wasn't loud at first but his voice grown and grown and grown, until his voice was so loud anyone around would hear him. But no one was around; this place was abandoned, just like it always was. No one wanted to live near the Zaou's, such horrible family.

He never managed to meet his parents and other relatives, but the rumours were enough for him. Was he following his family's steps blindly? His family was known to be devilish, or something. He wasn't sure of what they were, but it was pretty much what he did now, thinking a bit. They did whatever they could for the living, even if for that they had to dirty their hands. And here was he, committing so many sins worth the rumours. He's indeed a Zaou, huh.

He got up, and went back to the centre, cleaning his face - that was probably red - with his sleeves. He had a job to do, and no matter what he'd finish it.

* * *

A/N: Guest, thank you for your interest on my fic! Unhappily I am busy and write slowly, though I have more chapters ready, updates will be slow. Sorry! I'll try not to delay much though!


	3. Chapter 3: Chances and threats

A/N: Words under (these thinguies) are crossed over. this site doesn't allow it ugh.

* * *

The halls of Caerula Adamas' hideout was very quiet. Except for Ibushi, no one was around: Akoya, much like all the rest of the assassins that worked for him and Kinshirou, were out for missions, while their leader was with Lord Zundar, having their not-that-common report check-through, a thing that happened once in two weeks. Except, this time it was the second time they were doing it within five days. _It wasn't even a whole week._ But Lord Zundar's words was absolute so he simply accepted and wandered around his hideout.

Accepted quiet, but he didn't like any of this.

But he had nothing to complain anyway. Since he was the only one who wasn't busy and/or away, he didn't need to pretend or give excuses for his absence, no one'd notice this time.

He felt very relieved to be outside his underground hideout. Not that he didn't like the place nor his job, no, but since it was underground he couldn't see the sky. There wasn't any kind of windows; the only light source was lamps that was kept on all the time, except those from the dorms, obviously. They had many ways of leaving the hideout, since it was under the society living they had full control over the tunnels that citizens didn't even know the city has, but their main entrance was on an old, abandoned building. so no one dared to come in. Some rare times kids tried to but they never found anything (not that they could, even if it wasn't hidden very well all their _unpleasant_ visitors dared entering at night. Fool kids). Rumours said it used to be a middle school that ended up burning, but since every assassin under the Caerula Adamas wasn't from around, no exception (except for Lord Zundar but no one actually knew where he's from), there was no confirmation about it. The place was too torn to be any helpful about it either.

Ibushi was so happy to see the sky he had forgotten for a few seconds why he had come in here. Blinking a bit, he headed to the rooftop of the building, looking for a certain bird that seemed to not be around. _Don't tell me he had forgotten again oh my..._ He was about to finish the thought when he saw a quick motion near the edge of his eye and turned. "There you are, girl!," he said out loud as he usually did. Not like anyone was seeing him talking to a crow! And... petting her. "For a sec there I thought he had forgotten about us, that silly, lazy man!"

The black bird simply stayed on the floor while being petted. Ibushi stopped and went next to her right leg, where a piece of paper was wrapped. "Let's see what news he has to bring."

Dear Silver Sword,

How're you doing in there? I hope (you're all ri) everything's turning fine in are really tough around here but I guess (I'm just not us) it's (been always like that and) how things works, right? Hah. Thin Spinach is always here to help me so it's bearable. (except when he wak) Sometimes I wonder how you manage to do it, because you have less people to do the same things. And you're besides Golder Flower. Wow.

How's he, by the way? It's been a while since you stopped mentioning about him. (Is he still) I hope he's at least content. (I miss you two)

It's been growing many kind of different flowers on our garden. Thin Spinach had recognised some, he was smiling but when he saw a daisy his smile dropped, it was a sad thing to see. (It's sad that Golden Flower doesn't let y) If Cross was stronger, or our distant shorter, I'd love to send a few seeds they have dropped. I bet it'd made your hideout much less (boring) plaid, as you always says. Maybe Golden Flower would like the change too, who knows.

(I kn== th=s'll =ou== ==a==y ra==o= =ut I =on=er h=w are =ou feeling with =ll of this? T=== a====sin th==g. I d=='= know, e==n after so m=== =ears ='ve =a==ng a very bad feel==g rec==tly an= I don)

I'll be waiting.

Sleeping Water.

Ibushi honestly laughed. En's letters was always too long, but not because he had much to say but because he was too lazy to make a draft or rewrite his letter. At first it was very hard to read but after so many years of only having this way to communicate, you get used. En asked him to ignore it and, _honestly_ , he never did it, but always pretended that he had. Better like that, probably. He didn't really know.

The nicknames were made by ten years old Enchan and Ibuchan while Atchan and Kinchan hadn't met yet. It was a way for them to talk about their soon-to-be crushes without none noticing. Once they met each other they still used the codes though, but it had lost its meaning. They don't remember who decided to suddenly use them as a code in the letters but they did it, recovering the meaning it once had plus added to the lack of their best friend in their life.

If someone else would see it they'd probably laugh, but that actually hurt. It didn't only hurt because his best friend forever was far from him, his beloved homeland was far from him, but it was because in his eyes it was all _his fault._

Yufuin En and Arima Ibushi used to be neighbours even before they were brought to this world. En currently lives nearby their old home town, that's located on a island to the West. No one liked the Yufuin family: ordinary, simple, holding no tradition at all, much opposed to all families in that neighbourhood: rich families, every single one of them with at least little bit of nobility in it. The only family that didn't care much _(keyword: much)_ about it was the Arimas, therefore the only kid En had grown to know was Ibushi. They were very strong friends even since their first meeting, and even if any other kid liked to hang around with them, they didn't care. They could trust the other a lot.

Since they were many times followed with creepy glares from either kids or adults, they never played in places such as playgrounds or parks. They loved entering into the forest and pretending they were getting into adventures. It was wild.

(They had broken many bones because of it, much for the Arimas' torment. The Yufuins always thought it was a natural thing so En didn't have to hear the harsh words Ibushi always did. At one point he was even forbidden to enter the forest, since it was very hard to enter _only_ to get your son and take him to the hospital. _High class issues._ )

Ibushi wasn't completely alone though. He had always lived next to the Kusatsu's, what was beneficent their parents since the adults were business associates, but that also was good to the kids to get a bond to each other. Kinshirou never dared getting near the Yufuins, but having only one friend who happened to be his best friend, at age of nine he decided to go against his parent's orders and follow Ibushi to one of their adventure. He was a bit rude towards Yufuin because of he lack of nobility, but Ibushi always thought he didn't really hate him. This, or he was forcing his company for Ibushi's sake, but knowing him well he'd never do it.

One day a new family arrived. The Kinugawas were as as rich as Kusatsu's, being the third richest around the entire neightbourhood, but they were very different than the other families. They were very open and friendly towards everyone, Yufuins included. Many families hated them as much as they loathed the ordinary family because of that, but obviously no one dared doing a thing to the _third richest family._ They owned _a bank._

Kinchan was the same as his family and the rest at first, but once he met the blue haired boy he changed drastically. He spent more time with Ibuchan and Enchan but mostly because Atchan hung with them and not the opposite. Ibushi was obviously jealous - for _whatever_ reason, he didn't know why - even since that day but didn't say a thing, of course.

Things were pretty calm until all of them were old enough to at least get a bit involved with their parents' jobs.

Ibushi rarely had time for his friends. The Arimas put him on his business and wanted to taught him everything as soon as possible _everyday_. He was almost sure they did it not only for him to be in charge of his job soon but also because they still loathed the Yufuin and Kinugawa kids.

Kinshirou, soon after his eighteenth birthday, was pretty much the same. Probably less than Ibushi though.

En clearly didn't want to be a blacksmith, and his parents seemed to understand his side, but that didn't stop them to want their son to get a job. He was soon nineteen and, wow, it was about time to that lazy man to do something with his life!

Atsushi had a lovely family from beginning and, even if he didn't, the bank was safe as his sister's hands. He was the only one who wasn't pressured about a job, his mom actually wanted him to focus on his studies instead, and he didn't mind since he loved studying.

Because of this, En and Atsushi's bond were getting better and better while Kinshirou and Ibushi weren't around. They don't even know when the two became a couple, but of course things got a bit suspicious once they decided to make some travels together alone with silly excuses like _'but you two are always travelling because of business!'_ or _'we were bored, sorry Kinchan!'_ and stuff like that.

Kinshirou was changing too. He looked colder than before, and Ibushi wasn't really liking it. But, damn, _he loved the man!_ He stopped caring about what he liked or not to do what Kinshirou liked or not at that point.

After one travel to the North kingdom though they returned with an awkward job propose that came from a pink haired weirdo and, well, it looked like a very bad idea. They were all sane people with normal lives so... why would they kill people? But Atsushi seemed ok with it, making both En and Kinshirou ok with it. In other words, everyone was ok with it.

En was made the leader, much for Kinshirou's displeasure. He was made the second-in-command though, so it was less bad, but having to follow En's orders hurt his pride. He was also the one who picked their name, Amatoris Proelio, since he had taken Latin classes as a kid and it was one of the few things he liked on his past life. No one complained, but no one except him and Ibushi knew what it meant.

En and Ibushi rarely left the hideout, since they were both wise and observant they did most plans to the other two. Ibushi felt a bit useless at times, but En liked having his best friend's help and companion.

(En was also very lazy to work for himself.)

Missions always were mostly for only one person at a time, but sometimes Atsushi and Kinshirou paired up together, as Ibushi's recommendation. What wasn't really good. One day, Atsushi arrived earlier than Kinshirou in a mission they had failed. When Kinshirou arrived, it was very late and his only words was _'pack your things in fifteen minutes and come with me, Arima'._

 _Arima._

It was a long time since he last used his last name.

While he packed, En found him. He didn't stop him, but told him that he'd always be there with him and didn't want to lose contact. It's not like they could talk before, since Kinshirou had been very clear that he wanted to leave the sooner. They later talked about what happened, and En explained:

 _Apparently Golden Flower and Thin Spinach had a fight on their last mission. Golden Flower thought they should do one thing, because of the circumstances, while Thin Spinach wanted to follow roughtly our plan. Thin Spinach tried to be rational but either way that resulted in failure. Golden Flower probably blames not only Thin Spinach but me and, at some point, Thin Spinach mentioned our relationship to Golden Flower while standing up to me. That probably hit something on him and they parted ways. (We kind of knew that'd happen so that's why we didn't tell sooner.) Thin Spinach was very worried but said nothing, nor tried to follow him. I only assumed he'd want to leave us but it seemed I was right, and that he wanted you to follow him._

Ibushi also told En what he knew:

 _Thin Spinach's words indeed hurt Golden Flower a lot, I assume he felt distrusted. It might be_ _ **another**_ _thing influencing too but I do not think it'd be nice to me to say. After Golden Flower left Thin Spinach he found our current leader. He approached him much like yours did to you two and whatever he told him it was enough to make Golden Flower's mind. The others have never seen him, neither I did, even at my position, but he is very close to Golden Flower and directly guides him to guide us._

And there they were, years after that.

Wow. He really missed being a young kid.

Slapping both sides of his cheek to stop daydreaming about the past, he looked at the crow in front of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't bring you any snacks today." As if she could get him, she turned her head down as if she was upset. He let a small laugh leave his lips and looked at his friend's letter. He was about to reply it, that little letter that seemed just like any other casual letter between two friends, like they had done for years, however...

That last part hit him too hard. _Bad feeling...?_ He had scratched over those words more than he usually would, as if he had regretted writing it, therefore many words was lost but he could understand En was puzzled. En wasn't a person to be puzzled over anything small, and the worst of all... _Ibushi had the same feeling._

Ibushi took a pencil of his pocket and started writing his reply, taking nearly an hour to do so. Unlike his friend, he had always thought carefully before writing and never needed to strike-though any word or rewrite it.

 _Dear Sleeping Water,_

 _For a second there I thought you had slept and forgot about me! Hehehh, just kidding, it was right on time._

 _Both Golder Flower and I am fine, thanks. We've been indeed very busy though, but I guess the lack of people is a good reason for this. Even if we're both very awake and responsible we are human beings, after all._

 _I'm glad you and Thin Spinach are in good terms. I feel honestly bad for not being there with you two, I feel like I'm missing something even after all those years, you know? I don't know, I think seeing you two together always had been calming to me. Unhappily Golder Flower didn't think the same._

 _I'd love to have some flowers around here, but I never dared asking him. I don't know what would be his reaction._

 _I know you request me to ignore the crossedover words but I can't help but notice you seem bothered by something? Would you like to talk about it or something like that? I'd love to hear what you have to say. I have a bad feeling too, and I'd like to share it with you too._

 _Please reply as soon as you can._

 _Silver Sword._

Ibushi sighed.

He wished he could fix the past.

* * *

When Akoya left his last 'information-gathering-spot' of the day, the sun was already getting ready for its sleep. He _did_ gain useful information about the city - and also free lunch - so he had a great plan about how his work would be made, but he thought at least one person could tell him about Zaou's connection to the place, what didn't happened. That bothered the crossdresser too much for his liking.

Some few had reacted to the name though, he could count them using only his hands, but regardless they were all negative: changing the subject suspiciously, ignoring him even though they had already spoke and acknowledged his presence, nervous stuttering or sudden screams and rejection, begging _for_ _ **God's sake**_ _leave them alone_.

Weird.

 _Get out of my thoughts, Zaou. I have a mission to make and you won't stop me. I won't let you win this time._

Akoya tried focusing on his way to get to the dorm he had rented early that day, but since he wasn't used with the surroundings he quickly got lost. The worst of all: it was very dark already and he couldn't see a single soul on the streets (it was unusual in here, Akoya had heard, since it was too dangerous), so asking for guiding wasn't a option he could take. He sighed, heading any direction his legs would lead him to, not wanting to be simply standing in the streets. He'd be an easy target... and maybe he'd manage to find a familiar place?

"Hey you," he heard a voice from somewhere suddenly. Well, shit. "You're the new _chick_ who's been searching for the Zaou brat, aren't you?"

Akoya at first thought that he should force to look as if he was nervous, after all, his disguise was of a young woman, but he couldn't do it. He was annoyed by the other, but also showing weakness in such situation would be a bad choice. Anyway, they had mentioned about the pink haired kid, what was a first that day. And he was deadly curious about his rival. Trying to fake it would make him no good at _all_. "So what if it's me?" he exclaimed quite too loudly to the hour. He didn't know where the other was but he wanted to be sure he'd be heard.

He heard a laugh. Then, before he could even react, he was being pressed against the wall in a position looking backwards was impossible. "If it's you, I should ask you to be deadly careful, far from him," they whispered in his ear. Akoya tried not to, but he shivered.

"A- and why should I? It's not like he's threatening or anything like that, right? Otherwise I'm pretty sure citizens would know his name." This guy was seriously pissing him off, _who the hell they think they are to threat him like that?!_

The laugh returned. "Indeed you're right, but if it's a _devil_ from the _underground_ world no one would've heard about him, right, _Gero Akoya-kun_?"

He froze. Akoya was trying his best to not lose his cool in front of someone who triggered him so much, but after hearing his real name on a stranger's lips it was _impossible_ not to freak out. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Shhh, don't be so loud now, there are people trying to sleep."

 _"Who_ _ **are**_ _you?"_ he repeated, this time in a whisper.

"No one you know or would like to. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. Yet." They stopped. "Well, it depends of the circumstances. I'm not sure, but I might do."

 _Are they insane_ , what the actual hell was all of this about?

"Anyway, Gero-kun, I have no idea why you're suddenly wanting to know more about your devilish rival but I'm pretty sure you have a mission to conclude, and fast. You don't want to know his past, you already know too much actually. You might have beaten him sometimes but only because he's been chained, but soon he'll be free. _Do your job and_ _ **leave**_."

The body who was pressing him left, but no matter how fast he tried looking too fast they were already gone, leaving a confused Akoya all alone in the dark street.

 _What just happened?!_ Had Kusatsu-sama sent someone to check on him? Was they suspecting of him? Had he done a bad thing by simply trying to know more about Zaou? That didn't make sense, since he could easily blackmail the boy and make his job easier and quicker! And it could also help with future missions! _Maybe Zaou Ryuu would be forced to never ever be sent to a mission with this information on his hands! He'd be a goner!_ The hell, he had done nothing that wouldn't be beneficial to his team! He wasn't leaving his job behind or anything!

But if that was the case... who was that person? If he wasn't related to the Caerula Adamas... How did they know about both him and Zaou in that way? Was they from another team? But he couldn't remember a team close to both his and his rival's team, not as strong and not as connected. That didn't mean he had never met anyone outside the Amatoris Proelio though... So maybe that's it? A member of another team?

Nonetheless that was... frightening. He had never felt like that, he was a talented _murderer_ , he feared nothing! Not even his parents, so why suddenly...?

Akoya looked to his right and then to the left. He had no idea where he should be going now. He was already lost (literally talking) a few moments ago but after this assault he was much more lost, this time both literally and emotionally. He'd follow the assaulter's words, focus on his job and finish it quick, but he'd also have much more attention about Zaou, but also anyone who could be suspect. He still wanted to know more about his rival, he could only see good in knowing about his past, but he'd be more careful. He was not safe.

* * *

Ryuu woke up in the middle of the night with a pain on his back. The thing he was trying to rest at (a single couch, probably) was too small for him; what was funny because he wasn't that tall.

He tried focusing on his surroundings but a heavy headache suddenly came as he got up, making him close his eyes as a reflection. It was too intense, it was driving him crazy. He then decided to clear his mind about the previous day, since it seemed to be a blur.

So, he had arrived at the South kingdom's capital and had the unfortunate presence of Akoya - what was his disguise name? Aka-chan? Ako-chan? Aki-chan? How _creative_ \- and after that he went to... his old home, only to find destruction. Yeah... He wished he'd forgotten that for good, damn.

 _Enough emotional shitty drama, Ryuu, you had more than needed yesterday! Continue._

After visiting... _that place_ he went to clear his mind a bit, decided that he'd kill Io and clear his mission no matter what. Or... something like that, after that point things got more blurry than before; he had only a few flashes of memories. He ended up drinking... Well, that explained a bit his situation. He thought he could hold his alcohol enough but wow, that was so unprofessional. He couldn't remember what he did while drunk but... He remembered a fountain... Maybe he visited the park? He didn't know, but he didn't remember much after that. How had he get in here?

Wait... _Where was_ _ **here**_ _?_

He reopened his eyes and holy _fuck_ it hurt. But he really needed to know where he was, for fuck's sake it was his first (second? what time was now?) mission day and he was mucking at a stranger's house! _**Great**_ _job, Ryuu, that's how you plan killing your best friend before your fucking_ _ **rival**_ _?!_

He couldn't see much after giving long glares around the room he was at since it was very dark, except from a light coming downstairs after a small hall. Although it hurt to do so, Ryuu went towards it's direction and noticed it came from the kitchen. At the same moment he stepped in he closed his eyes once more because of the intense brightness, but before doing so he could notice that there was a person in there.

"Uhm, exc—"

He barely managed to speak when the other jumped. "Oh, hello there, mister. Are you feeling all right?"

"I- I think I am?" Ryuu said a bit confused. "I'm having a horrible hang over though." He was also feeling a bit cold and his nose was weird, but he didn't want to trouble the stranger much more. He was at his home already, sleeping under his roof!

He heard a _click!_ sound and decided to open his eyes: the other had turned the lights off. _Thank God._ His eyes quickly got used with the dark and he noticed: the man in front of him was cooking something, he couldn't tell what. It couldn't be that late then...? "Where am I?"

The man in front of him looked at him for a moment, but quickly returned his attention to his work. "Oh, don't you recall? Well, it actually makes sense, since you were so tired last night..."

The pink haired male simply stared at him, while he kept focusing on his food, waiting an answer that never came. He was focusing so much he had forgotten to answer. Last night _what? What happened?_ "So? Where am I, again?" He actually wanted to say _Why am I here, in a place that looks like your home?!_ _ **Please**_ _don't tell me I was so drunk I mistook you as a girl and banged you oh my God why do I keep sinning?!_ , but he simply repeated himself.

"Yeah, right, sorry," the man laughed a bit. "You were sleeping on the park and I pitied you, so I let you stay here for the night. You could've got a cold or something like that..."

 _Oh._ Only that? That was... good. Yeah, _very_ good. He sighed.

Thinking now, he really remembered falling asleep in front of that fountain. But it was still sunny... and he had said last _night_. He still couldn't remember meeting this guy. "Thanks then, mister..."

"Oh, I never introduced, did I? I am Chiku Kazutake, nice to meet you."

"I'm Z—" he stopped himself in the middle. He didn't know a thing about this Chiku, he might be involved with the people who wants to kill him. Maybe that'd be the reason he had helped Ryuu last night. Well, just use your disguise name, of course! Mmm... Wait, _what was the last name Akoya went by...?_ Go... Go...

"I'm Goya... Goya Ren." _Hopefully he'll fall in this...?_

The cooker had raised lightly his brow, he noticed, but said nothing. _Phew._

Except for Chiku and his cooking, the kitchen was quiet after that. How the hell he could cook in the dark, he had the slightest idea. "So, what are you doing in there?"

"I'm practicing my cooking skills so I can get a job. I think I'm only average for such place but... I don't think it hurts to try, right?" He stopped a bit, turning his head to look at his guest. "And you're going to taste it, unless that'd be much of a issue?"

Ryuu blinked, but then laughed freely. "What this the reason you offered me your house?" He laughed a bit more, taking a shy smile from the chief. "Just kidding. It'll be my pleasure, count it as a return of your favour."

Chiku opened the oven and took a white cake, decorated with strawberries pieces all around it, some whipped cream decoration on its top. "Can you prove this one, then? It was made some time ago so I don't think it'll burn you, but it might be still warm. I'm making some chikuwabu too but it's far from being finished."

"I can see you've been working hard." The chief blushed, but it was too dark to be seen. Ryuu looked at the clock: it was barely four in the morning. _Woah!_ "Where are you applying to? It sure is a fancy place, I'm assuming."

The brunette was cutting a piece of the cake. "Yeah, indeed it is, since we're talking about the castle."

The younger man's breath stopped a bit and stared at Chiku. "R- Really? I thought they rarely hired new people though?"

"Indeed, it was shocking for everyone around the city. It's probably related to the King and Queen's missing status, but... An opportunity is an opportunity. And this one is golden. In three days I'll be tested so," he said, placing the cake on a plate and giving it to Ryuu. "Here, taste it."

He blinked a bit more, nodding and taking a bite. _The castle was hiring people._ It was his chance to get inside...! And it would be much easier for him, once he entered. He knew the surrounding well and also he now knew someone from inside (that is, if he got in, but the cake was too yummy to _not_ get in). Regardless he got hired or not he still had this passport to the castle anyway! That'd made his job so much quicker, even more than he first planned!

Hopefully Akoya hadn't got a chance as good as this one. _Who won now,_ _ **Ako-chan**_ _?_

"This is perfect," Ryuu exclaimed. Chiku's smile was huge in response.

* * *

 _"Io-cha~~~~~~n!"_

It was a bright new day. The castle's doors were suddenly opened and from them two orange and white figures appeared, one much faster and shorter than the other. Io and Itsumo, who were moments ago walking by the halls chatting about the new employees issue and what they'd do with all the entries they got, didn't get enough time to react: Yumoto was already hugging tightly the orphan boy, speaking too fast for anyone manage to understand a word (but if you payed enough attention, like Itsumo always did, you'd notice he was clearly worried with the other heir, asking if he was all right while trying not to cry).

"Yumoto, you shouldn't attack the next king of this kingdom. We're here to sign an alliance not to start a war," they heard the voice of the current King from the North kingdom behind them, who was starting to crouch. Io stopped him, saying that _such things wasn't needed, don't be so formal please_. In fact, Io didn't fully understand that he was going to be threaten like this from now on. He was already well respected because he was a _prince_ , but things were much different because he was now a _heir_ , a few months to becoming a _king_. Sooner or later that'd happen but still... That was a lot, he wasn't used with it.

"You arrived quite early, Goura-san. I thought you would arrive at least after tomorrow."

"So did we, actually. But the water decided to collaborate" the _this time_ were left unsaid "and here we are, I hope you're not that busy right now?"

" _Or_ we could negotiate after lunch!," Yumoto exclaimed. "I'm _so_ hungry, Io-chan, _you have no idea!_ The trip took almost a whole day and I was so anxious I didn't eat nothing before! And the ship's food wasn't that edible!"

Io smiled but it was Goura who spoke. "I believe the sooner we solve it, the better it'd be for both of our kingdoms. At least for me lunch can wait."

"And I agree," Io replied. "I was solving another issue right now but this one is the current priority in my eyes. Itsumo, I'll be heading to the office, could you stay with Yumoto-kun?"

" _What?_ Can't I go with you?" _like I always do?_ , he thought but didn't said out loud. Every time his older brother went to do business with other kingdoms he'd always bring Yumoto with him. Probably he ws preparing him to when his time arrived, when it was his turn to become king, if that ever happened; what he wished it'd never happen since that'd mean something would need to happen to his older brother first. He didn't want it. But nonetheless Yumoto actually enjoyed going to the negotiations, any kinds of. He was quiet on them, looking with huge eyes how his brother did his business, and sometimes An-chan would even ask the younger's thoughts. He couldn't not love it.

Suddenly being cut out of the party made him sad, especially since it was a negotiation with the great South kingdom, their unofficial-but-soon-official ally for generations, and with _Io-chan._

"I'm sorry, Yumoto, but this is his country now. When in Rome, do as the Romans do." The younger buffed at his words but said no more. Io told the older king he'd show him the way, even though they both knew he already knew it.

The young blond looked at his company. He looked nervous, even being quiet even since the Northern royal family stepped in. " _So~_ , Itsu-chan, long time no see!"

Itsumo blinked. _"Why does Yumoto-sama keeps on shortening my name and adding a 'chan' on it even thought I'm much older and lower than he is?"_ Yumoto laughed. He knew the green haired man for some short time already and he was quite amused by his way of speech. _"Why is he laughing at me, now? Is he making fun of me?"_

"Sorry, sorry, I'm not! You're just very funny, but that doesn't mean I'm making fun out of you! I'll try to hold my laughs." Itsumo said nothing after that, looking at the floor. Yumoto cleaned his thought after a few quiet moments. "How's the castle doing?"

 _"I don't think anyone would like to know about the torments of our current state,"_ he started, _"but since Yumoto-sama has your majesty's trust I believe it won't be a problem talking to him about it."_

"He _has_?!"

 _"Your majesty seems to be calm about all of this but he is actually frightened because he now has so much responsibility to deal with and your majesty wasn't ready to have them right now and his life is in danger and our staff is missing many people and—"_

" _What?!_ Say that again!"

Itsumo looked at him for a few moments, before lowering his head once more. _He's pale. "Our staff is—"_

"Not this!" He tried not to, but Yumoto's tone clearly showed how much worried he was. "What do you mean his life is in danger? Is Io-chan all right?!"

I think I have said something I shouldn't to Yumoto-sama, maybe that's the reason your majesty asked me to keep him in here, that wasn't a proper thing to—"

"Itsu-chan, calm down! You didn't do anything wrong, I was the one who asked. But could you elaborate it a bit more...?"

Itsumo bit his lips, trying to not look at the North heir, but he had put his hand on the older's chin and raised his face. His eyes locked at a pair of reddish jewels. Yumoto looked worried still, but he was also deadly serious. He really wanted his majesty's well being and would do anything he could to help his friend. He couldn't deny to that glare.

He told him all he knew.

At the same time, Io and Goura had entered the office that once belonged to the orphan's father.

"Feel free to sit, Goura-san," Io said, heading to the chair opposite to the one he had offered to the king. He hesitated, but sat on it. It was very comfortable but... the _feeling._ It was weird.

Goura smiled at him and sat in one of the chairs. "You're dealing with this situation very well. I'm sure your parents would be proud of you if they could see you."

"I'm... glad you think so, Goura-san" Io said lowering his gaze. "It's being really tough though; it was so sudden I didn't have enough time to get completely ready."

"Yet you're all calm and focusing on your country's issues. You're doing a really good job, even if you're not officially ruling yet."

"Well, I have to, right?" Io faked a smile. "Anyway, no more delays, let's go to business."

"Yes, of course." Goura cleared his throat. "Our countries had always helped each other with our tough moments but I don't think either of us has been in a bad situation like this one. Even if it'll need to wait months to we officially make the alliance if we debate it beforehand we can make it as soon as possible."

"I hope you don't mean a marriage contract."

Goura laughed. "Of course not! Marriage is not the only alliance two kingdoms can do, and also I don't think it'd be helpful for any of us. I was thinking about economic or commercial alliances. You see, we are very known for our mass rural production but because of that we're having issues with selling it in our territory. Tourism also seems very weak this time of the year so it's not helping either. We also don't have many sources of raw material so we can't work with improving our technology. Your country, however..."

"Is very good with both business and investment in new technology, however have not many basic products such as food supplies. I see we're you're getting at."

"I think that doesn't really solve your safety issue, however. I had talked to my knights but not many are willing to protect your country instead of mine. I think they didn't like the idea of being involved so directly in the alliance, even if for a short time. If I'm not wrong only two had accepted, while one of them said he could send his son as a training."

"That's more than enough, thank you very much for your concern."

The negotiation continued for two long hours until Itsumo, worried with Io's feeding, asked them to eat lunch already. Even with the main idea already set, they were negotiating the details of the alliance. Once they arrived the large dining room, Yumoto was still there staring at both of them, but no one dare to say a word while his brother and friend ate.

When they finished eating, they returned to the office and kept negotiating for hours straight.

* * *

Two dark figures were standing on the park, staring at the city's motions. People walking, some eating, kids and a few animals playing around, water jumping from the fountain. Although at first the tallest one looked the most threatening, his face had almost no malice as opposed to the smaller man besides him. It was a bright, sunny day, so _such_ people simply standing under a tree's shadow were really off. But no one really looked, no one cared at all. They were the kingdom's dirty and unwanted ghosts anyway.

"Don't you think you were too harsh on that guy from last night?" the tall man asked out of the blue. He had his dark black hair tied on a messy ponytail and urgently needed a haircut. "We only needed him to focus on his mission but it seems he got terrified by you. You even used his name, and we should be kept as anonymous as possible. He may still want to search for that _devil's_ past anyway—"

His words died when he looked at the other man's face. _I spoke too much again._ The shorter was innocently smiling — a smile he had _'learned'_ to love — and even without showing his dark true self that was enough to make him shut out of fear. He saw the little man approaching him and putting his arms around his neck — an act that should be _romantic_ but was in fact terrifying for the tall man — and hummed a bit before speaking in a low voice. "You worry too much, darling... You know your little brother is always doing what he thinks it's _right, don't you_?" As he spoke he made their distance shorter and shorter. "I'm pretty sure that little pearl won't try leaving his role anymore, he'd probably be too terrified to try again." _At least that's my_ _ **wish**_ , he silently added. "Using his name actually helped to freak him out more too. If I was too soft on him he wouldn't get the message." The taller man had to bit the inside of his cheek to not say that it seemed more like a death threat than a simple message. "But even if he do leave his path once more we'll be here to correct him, won't we?" and before he could get his answer he puller the long haired man into a kiss.

The man didn't fight. He couldn't even dare _thinking_ about it. He had to do whatever the smaller one wanted, it's been like that even before they had learned how to speak. He put his hands on the younger's hips and responded to the deep kiss, ignoring his surroundings or even his own thoughts. He felt the other smiling under their kiss as he decided to tangle his fingers on his long hair, tongue exploring every single spot on his beloved brother's mouth with no complains, only touches. The taller one only stopped when their lips were getting separated, although he only did so by a few centimetres.

"We have to make father happy. We can't fail on him. Otherwise... he'll punish me, and I don't want it. I don't want to be punished and being called a bad boy." The shorter one stopped staring at the taller's eyes to rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm not a bad boy, I'm not a failure, I'm not an unloved disgrace..."

He could only nod. It was the only thing he had full right to do. _He was broken, and nothing could be done to help him._

Leaving wasn't an option either, for his own good.

He looked down only to see his brother staring at him with a hurt expression. "I'm not a failure, right? I'm not unloved either, right? You love me very much, don't you, _Tazawa-nii-chan_?"

He tried not to, but hearing his birth surname on the smaller's lips, even after hearing it so many times before, always made Tazawa shiver. Especially when he added that _nii-chan_ to it. They weren't real brothers, they didn't even see each other as siblings, but the younger still loved using their so hated title on his lover sometimes. That's what they were, _lovers,_ at least what they were supposed to. Regardless the results and causes of this relationship, nothing changed that when they were little babies they were adopted by the same man, what made their intimacy seen as a sin nonetheless. _Not like if they wouldn't be bad seen if they weren't dating each other._

Their father didn't care. He was never at home anyway; such evil man only cared about his _bloody underground world_. Money, power, all this shit what all he could care about. Family? What the _actual fuck_ is that? Please, they weren't his sons, they were his cheap slaves. They had to make him happy, otherwise the younger kid would be more and more broken by him.

Tazawa was never the one punished. His punishment was this relationship.

"Of course I love you," he lied as he always would. "You're the only person I need to live, Kinosaki Kou. I'll always be here for you."

Kou always loved how his lover decided to confess using his full _birth_ name. He brightly smiled and pulled his lover for another kiss, much violent than the first one. It was like he wanted to devour his brother.

And no one looked. No matter if it was two men, two siblings, no matter the quantity of sins they were being made public, because before all of this they were unwanted ghosts. No one would pay attention nor notice their simple existence. No one cared. Tazawa Masuya was chained with his younger unstable partner and an sadist insensitive 'father' who forced them to do hideous things under his name, whatever he asked for, and no one would ever help him.


End file.
